Hunter's love chap 4
by Misaki-Xiong
Summary: More YAOI this whole story is full of yaoi this is a warning. Hunter x vampire


YAOI! WARNING

There is another Roul in this story. It is not the Roul from before.

My character kyo

My friends character youta and the new Roul

I had this all written out and had been procrastinating about editing it xD

He was indifferent to the fact that the younger vampire laying on the bed was chained and naked.

"Hey..." Kyo said back answering the servants question. "My name is Kyo. How about you?" Kyo asked.

The vampire placed the medical kit down on the bed. "I have forgotten my name a long time ago..." He told him. "I have been drugged to forget my whole past. I have no name, no family and no life other than to serve Master Youta."

Opening the medical kit he took out a cloth and some disinfectant. "This may hurt..." he warned. He put some of the disinfectant on the cloth and started to clean the whip wounds place on Kyo's chest. "If you want to call me by a name, call me whatever pleases you."

Kyo looked at him not believing that he had been drugged to forget his past, but it wasn't all that surprising since being here in this hell house was just all about drugs. He sighed but soon clenched his teeth as the disinfect touch his wounds, feeling the painful sensation. "Well then..." Kyo had to think of a name now what could he name him... "Is Roul fine with you?"

The vampire blinked. "Roul?" He liked the sound of that. However, it sounded familiar to him. "Sure. Go ahead." He finished cleaning the wounds on his chest and bandaged them up. "Why, may I ask, would you pick that name?"

He moved on to the bed between Kyo's legs. He lifted up Kyo's legs so they bent at the knee. "Try to keep still while I do this..." He grabbed the already bloody cloth and started to clean out all the blood and cum that was coming out of Kyo's hole.

Kyo smiled "Well I picked that name cause Youta took Roul away just this morning, but when I saw you the name fit perfectly." Kyo explained to the other vampire.

Kyo looked down as Roul moved between his legs "D-do you have to clean there?" he questioned the other before feeling the vampire cleaning at the area already. His eyes flinched, his body shuddering. His body wasn't used to have someone else clean that part of him.

Roul paused his movements for just a second before continuing his job. "Master Youta ordered me to..." he told him. "If I don't, then there will be hell for both of us to pay..." He finished up with all of Kyo's wounds and stood up with his medical kit. He bowed for a moment and straightened himself out again. "Until... next time I guess...?"

"To bad i'm in much more hell than you would be..." Kyo mumbled. Kyo stared at Roul as he straightened himself from the bow. "Until next time" Kyo said as he yawned and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

Youta came in a his room after the sun was starting to set. When he saw Kyo sleeping he smiled. 'I don't know what it is about you, but I never want to let you go.' He thought to himself.

The hunter walked over to the bed and stared at the vampire. He stroked Kyo's hair and kissed the top of his forehead. "Kyo..." He whispered in his ear. "Wake up, my beautiful vampire..."

Kyo could barely hear what Youta was saying since he was still asleep. It must just be his dreams that was tricking him. It only felt like he was sleeping for thirty minutes so why would Youta be back? He cracked his eyes slightly opened his body refusing to move or do any small actions. "Why are you back?" he asked still half asleep and still functioning things in his head.

"Who's room do you think you are in?" Youta answered Kyo's question with a question.

Kyo growled lowly at the reality and turned around to his side not looking at Youta not even wanting to look at him, "Can you just un-chain me all ready?" he asked.

"And give you the chance to escape?" Youta laughed. "You're a funny little vampire. Like I would let you run free." He straddled Kyo and smirked. "I think we should go for another round before going to sleep, don't you?"

Youta was getting on his last nerves. What did he really want from him? To sell him off or what? He heard him say he wasn't going to or was along those lines, but kyo didn't believe him. "W-why do you want another round! haven't you had enough today!" he blushed trying to kick the hunter off of him.

Youta smirked. "I can never have enough of you." he kissed Kyo passionately as he stuck two fingers inside him. He went slow this time, being careful to stretch him fully before taking him. He didn't know why he was being so gentle, but he just felt like it.

Kyo's eyes widen at the passionate kiss. It felt weird being kissed so passionately. He moaned as he could feel fingers inserted into him. He wanted to question but instead he bit Youta's lips trying to stop his ministrations.

Youta flinched when Kyo bit him and sat up. "I'm being gentle yet you still try to stop me..." However, despite Kyo's harsh action he continued to be gentle. He pressed a third finger inside him and was careful about stretching him. "Would you rather me being rough?" he questioned.

Kyo spat out blood from Youta's lips. He felt another finger added and moaned louder, gripping on the chains tighter, "N-no! I don't want any more... no more..." he answered as he cried. He might be getting turned on but he wasn't allowing a monster to touch him.

Youta pouted. "Are you sure?" he pressed his fingers in deeper making sure he rubbed them against his prostate. "I can make you feel so good." he smirked.

Kyo moaned even louder, his back moving a few inches from the bed as his prostate was being rubbed, "Y-yes I'm sure!" he yelled. He struggled a bit trying to stop Youta.

Youta pouted again. "Alright." he stopped his assault and laid down beside his vampire. He was tired so he didn't really need to have sex, he just wanted to have a little more fun with his Vampire. "I will get you in the morning." he warned with a grin. Then closed his eyes with his arms wrapped around Kyo and fell asleep.

Kyo sighed in relief when the hunter left him alone. He really couldn't go back to sleep, but he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep for the upcoming plans Youta had for him.

Youta opened his eye slowly and groaned when the sunlight shined in his face through the crimson curtains. He turned and looked over at Kyo. His shadow protected him from the sunlight so his skin wouldn't burn. He played with the vampire's hair and kissed his cheek. "Kyo..." he whispered softly into his ear.

Kyo's eyes blinked a few times then his eyes squinting trying to adjust to the lighting. He looked to Youta and groaned closing his eyes again. "Let me sleep some more..." he yawned.

Youta blinked. He then moved his head a little for the sun to touch Kyo's cheek to see if he would wake up then.

Kyo groaned and dug his face in the pillows to keep the sun out of his face so his skin wouldn't burn. Unfortunately he couldn't go back to sleep from that small annoying burn. Kyo turned to face the hunter, glaring. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Indeed I am." Youta answered with a smirk. He brushed the little burn mark the sun made on Kyo's face. "How about you give me your body and I won't let the sun burn anymore of you?"

"I rather let the sun burn me then give my body to you" Kyo hissed.

Youta smirked. "I doubt you can last long with the sun." he got up and out of the way holding the curtains, but before opening them he gave Kyo one last warning. "Well? Are you sure you rather burn?" He knew if he did this Kyo's skin would be burned badly, but he had special medication for Vampire burns that will heal his skin right away, but he didn't want Kyo knowing that just yet.

"Yes I rather burn" he said as he looked away.

Youta shrugged. "Alright then." He pulled open the curtains and allowed the sunlight to hit directly on Kyo.

Kyo closed his eyes tightly as he skin was burning from the rays of light. God it hurt like fuck. He bit his bottom lip trying to hold back from giving up. Seconds later he couldn't hold in the scream. "O-okay! I-i'll do whatever y-you want!" He cried out.

Youta was pleased with Kyo's cry. He left the curtains open a little while longer before closing them. "How do you feel about me now?" He questioned. "Do you think you can obey me now?"

Walking up to Kyo he touched the burn marks the sun made. "Look at you..." he sighed. "Now I'll need to fix you up before I can use you..."

"Freakin ass hole" he spat out before looking at the burn marks . "I'm still not obeying" he said stubbornly.

Kyo looked up. "What do you mean fix me up?" The vampire asked. He wasn't going to drug him and do the same thing he did to Roul from before was he?

Youta left the room, not answering Kyo. A few minutes later Roul came in with something in his hands. He walked up to Kyo and gasped when he saw the kind of condition he was in. "W... what did he do to you...?"

Kyo sighed when Roul saw him. "He opened the shades and let the sun burn me that's what happened" Kyo answered. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore" he assured the other.

Roul stepped up and sat on the bed. "I-it may not hurt much now..." He held up what he held in his hands. "Master Youta made this... It heals vampire sun burns. Unfortunately, it's quite painful..." He opened the container and scooped a little up on his fingers. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you..." He then placed the peach coloured cream on Kyo's burns.

Kyo felt the cool cream on him and started to scream as he felt the pain rush through his body, "W-what the hell is in that!" he yelled.

Roul jumped back, removing his hand away from Kyo, when the young vampire screamed. "U-uh..." he looked for the ingredients labeled on the container and listed some of them. "Trolamine 99, Carbopol 934, baby-oil, Purified Water... The water is what's causing the pain..." I explained. "Being vampires and not being exactly 'pure'." He then continued to put it on Kyo, quickly trying to finish so he could stop hurting him. "Th-the pain will go away after the burns heal... and that only takes about thirty seconds with this stuff..."

"That bastard probably wanted us to suffer!" Kyo growled trying to ignore the pain. Kyo sighed trying to relax his body and bit his lips as his skin started to heal.

Roul nodded. "If he didn't we wouldn't be here right now..." He finished up and put the cream on the bed side table. "Try not to make him mad... I don't like see you hurt." He blushed a little before turning and running out of the room.

"Yea..." he said before Roul finished. Kyo looked a Roul and nodded. He looked at where the burns were before and sighed, closing his eyes for a bit more rest.

Youta came back and looked down at the burns he gave to Kyo. Happy with the fact they were almost invisible he woke up the young vampire roughly. "Wake up, Kyo. I have a deal for you."

Kyo woke up right away as he heard there would be a deal, "So what's the deal about?" he asked looking at Youta.

Youta smiled, glad to know Kyo was interested in his deal. "I will let you roam the building, out of this room and no longer chained down, if you do something for me and I put this-" he held up a ring. "-here." He then put his hand overtop of Kyo's member. "This ring will keep track of you and as long as you have it you cannot leave the perimeters, but you will still be allowed to walk around free."

Kyo heard the deal and looked at the ring, "Fuck no! I'm not putting on that ring even if it means I can walk around freely" Kyo growled .

Youta shrugged. "Alright then." He put the ring down on the bedside table. "If you change your mind just say so." He smirked. "As for right now." He undid his pants and lifted up Kyo's legs. "I have left you for far to long and have grown horny while waiting."


End file.
